rich_livingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Car Killer
4 years later: It was June 4th, 2044 and I was driving my Audi on Palm Springs Dr. As I turned to the left I saw a road closed sign and police cars surrounding a big forest road and 2 tow trucks where a car crashed into a tree and another car was damaged and turned over on its side. I was first puzzled at why a car had crashed into a tree in the afternoon since it was only 3 pm but then I pulled out a documentary and remembered. ''' '''Documentary, from John: Today was June 4th, 2040 at midnight and I was driving home from working all day in my white Porsche on Golden Peaks Dr. I then turned to the corner and was on Palm Springs Dr. but since I was tired I started to close my eyes, suddenly out of nowhere a dark red Camaro zoomed past me and disappeared into the dense forest. As I approached my subdivision I turned around and went toward the way the Camaro went. As I got closer I saw that it crashed into a tree but when I looked inside there was no driver, I started to have a strange feeling in my head “ No no no that can’t be cars can’t drive by themselves or can they? ” As I went back to my car I saw a black truck with its headlights on coming straight toward me but when I signaled the driver to stop there was again no driver. Now I started to panic and freak out because that black truck was driving right toward me, as soon as I got into my car I tried to drive forward and avoid the truck but as soon as I drove to the left side of the truck slammed me off the road and I flipped over on the side and could not drive. I got out and tried to push my Porsche up on its side but the truck came speeding toward me and hit my car and I went flying and did not survive. I was shocked how a black truck killed John without any driver inside and how it smashed the Camaro as well, so I drove away from the scene trying not to think about it. As I arrived home Don, Dave, Tim, and Tom were already home waiting for me, “ Hey guys I’m home where’s Tayo and his friend ’s? ” “ Working like usually ” Tom answered back at me '“ Hey Dan you wanna go to Macaroni and Grill, ” Dave asked me “ Yeah sure but let’s wait till Tayo and his friend’s get home okay ” “ Okay, sure ” “ ok, why not ”. “ Let’s wait inside for Tayo to come ” ” good idea, sure, yes ” at exactly 5pm Tayo, Rogi and the others arrive at the house after a long day of working “ Whew I sure am tired from all that working but it’s a better job than what we use to have ” Tayo says “ True I worked a lot today and the work is better than usual ” Rogi agree’s “ I absolutely love the job it's way better than our old one ” Gani says “ Yeah and the passengers are not fussy or impatient at all with us ” Lani says proudly “ speaking of passengers where is Dan and the other’s ? ” “ IDK ” “ Hello Tayo and friends welcome back how was work ” “ It was excellent but exhausting and hard work ” “ Well guess what we're going somewhere special today why don’t you guess ” Dave said “ Burger Spot ” “ nope ” Tim replied “ P.F. Chang's ” “ nope ” I replied “ Wendy's ” “ nope ” Don says “ hmm Applebee’s ” “ nope we are going to Macaroni & Grill ” “ ok wow awesome “ ' 'It was then 10 pm and I and my crew and Tayo were heading out to M&G. for a treat for all the hard work we did and it was going to be a blast. On that very night we were about to actually meet the biggest fear of all of the world and there would be no way of stopping it, we turned onto a split road that had 2 directions on road leading out to the city where Macaroni and Grill was and the other lead into a dark forest that was supposed to be a shortcut for M&G. We decided to take the shortcut through the dense dark forest in order to get to M.G’s faster we drove down the road and something was going through my mind where are we right now. As I started to get confused out of nowhere a strange orange dodge charger zoomed past us and disappeared into the forest. “ What was that! ” “ IDK ” “ We should investigate it ” “ Yeah we should ” “ Good idea but I only want 2 buses this time to come along for safety reasons ” I explained “ I will go ” “ Me too ” “ Okay then it's settled Tayo and Rogi will go investigate the incident while Lani, Gani, Don, Dave, Tim, Tom stay here and keep a lookout for oncoming vehicles and stuff like that ok ” “ Ok got it ” the 6 of them said and we headed into the dark forest following the orange dodge to where it went. We were on palms springs Dr. and it was 12 pm and that was when I noticed that the dodge charger had crashed into a tree, I decided to look inside to see if the driver was in there but there was no driver and the gear was put in drive how was that even possible for a car to drive with no driver that was going through my mind and then Tayo and Rogi showed up behind me “ I just don’t get it how is that even possible ” “ How is what even possible ? ” Tayo asked me “ IDK maybe it is? ” Rogi replied “ I Mean how is it even possible to have a car drive without a driver controlling it? ” “ Well we don't have a driver because we can control our own selves and drive ” “ But it would not be possible for a car that does not have control over itself and be able to drive by itself ” “ Yeah that is right and I totally agree ” ' '“ right I agree maybe it did not drive by itself but maybe on the other hand.. I stopped talking when I looked behind me and saw a vehicle parked in the middle of the road. Apparently, it was not parked at all and turned its headlights on and started driving right toward me at full speed. I didn’t stop to look at it for a bit, I didn’t stand there and stare I ran to my car jumped inside locked the doors and saw Tayo and Rogi look toward the truck gasping in horror look’s and starting up their engines to get ready to leave. I drove to the front between them and drove toward the others at full speed while Tayo and Rogi sped up near me. What I did not notice was that the truck was gaining speed and was going faster as it got closer to us. We ended up getting to the end of Palms Springs Dr. and we all escaped the truck and headed the right direction toward M.G.S. and we got there just a little later but apparently when we got to the restaurant rumors were being spreaded from table to table about this one Horror Legend The Car Killer we were confused at first but then the news came on and was talking about The Car Killer “ The Car Killer is believed to be a black truck that brutally murders drivers as they drive on Palms Springs Dr. and smash their cars into the trees or flip them over and it is believed that 2 occurrences have already happened the first one was 4 years ago when a white porsche was driving down Palms Springs Dr. and strangely turned a corner and smashed into a black truck and flipped over and the truck smashed the driver dead including the dark red camaro driver killed and smashed into a tree the 2nd one was just a few hours ago where an Audi and a green and blue citybus drove onto Palms Springs Dr. and discovered an orange dodge charger that crashed in a tree that had no driver and suddenly a black truck emerges from the forest and starts chasing the 3 veichles and the 3 veichles later escape with no injurys or damage on them. ” ' '“ I guess we did get on the news didn’t we ” Tayo smiled at Rogi “ I guess so ” Rogi replies “ So now what are we gonna do? ” Rogi questions and we start to think of a new job Tayo could do to earn extra money and then My iPhone x starts ringing and they all stare at me “ Hello ” I say “ Hey Dan it's me Donavan listen I am looking for a bus to hire and I was wondering if you could ask Tayo if he wants to do this job ” “ What’s the job ? ” I ask “ Well it’s taking passengers to hotels and places like that and it's from 1 pm to 3 pm and He would get calls from his dashboard screen from the passengers and get paid about 40 IN a year is he in? ” “ Tayo what do you say you in? ” “ Am I in heck yeah I'm in ” Tayo says as I go back to my phone “ He’s in what time and day do you wanna meet ? ” “ 12 pm Tuesday June 8th Diamond lake Dr. 34098 ” “ Ok see ya, bye ” I hang up my phone and look at Tayo “ Your in you’ve been accepted ” then a cheer goes up as the midnight sky sets on the restaurant late in the evening to be continued in part 3 Horror Mansion. ' Category:Cars and vehicles Category:Tayo the little bus Category:Palm Springs Dr. Category:Black Truck Category:Death documentary